It is well known to utilize the waste heat generated by a gas turbine topping cycle to power a steam turbine bottoming cycle in a combined cycle power plant in order to augment the efficiency of an electrical power generating station. U.S. Pat. No. 4,272,953 describes a combined cycle plant wherein the topping cycle includes a gas turbine engine followed by a reheat combustor wherein the exhaust from the gas turbine engine is further heated prior to its introduction into a power turbine that is used to drive an electrical generator. Exhaust from the power turbine is then passed to an evaporator for generating steam for the steam bottoming cycle that is used to drive a second electrical generator. The '953 patent further describes a preferred embodiment wherein the reheat combustor takes the form of a combined reheat/superheat cavity that functions not only to reheat the combustion gas but also includes superheating coils for adding heat energy to the steam produced in the evaporator prior to its introduction into the steam turbine. Table II of the '953 patent predicts that overall plant efficiencies of about 50% are possible with the preferred embodiment in a plant producing about 95,000 KW.